Speed Demon
by DarkAngelUmi
Summary: Amy Rose y distinguidas chicas del mundo de los videojuegos se encuentran en la estacion central de juegos para conocer Green Hill pero las sorprenden unos flamantes coches de carreras. Eran Sonic y Shadow. Sonic y Amy empiezan una pelea que acaba muy mal y es ahi cuando las chicas le ayudan a la eriza para darle una leccion al egocentrico de Sonic.¿La pregunta es como lo haran?


Amy estaba en la estación central de juegos se había quedado de ver con Cream, la princesa Peach, Chun Li, Athena Asamiya y Vanellope Von Schweetz para poder hacer una excursión al mundo de la eriza rosa: Green Hill; cuando vio a Cream y a las demás venir tras ella fue a alcanzarlas y las saludo.

-Me alegra saber que vendrían, ¿Cómo han estado?- Saludaba cortésmente la eriza rosa.

-Yo he estado bien gracias.-Respondio Chun Li.- Ese cabeza de cepillo, nunca esta en calma y siempre nos esta ordenando pero fuera de este detalle todo bien.

-¿Y tu como has estado Peach?

-Ultimamente no ha habido emoción por mi reino, Mario y Luigi ha estado muy entretenidos con unos autos de carreras.

-Tipico de ellos.- Dijo Cream.- ¿Y como has estado Athena?

-Muchas peleas, mi juego esta muy solicitado al de Chun Li, pero no soporto a Kensou, siempre se la pasa hostigándome de que salgamos juntos pero yo no quiero.-Al decir eso dejo a todas las presentes con la boca abierta, pues Athena es una chica gentil como para que ella dijera que no a un chico tan lindo como Kensou.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Kensou?-Rogo Amy.-Te aseguro que ese chico asi como se derrite por ti te aseguro que no te decepcionaría.

-Pues… yo…

-Bueno bueno…-Dijo Vanellope Von Schweetz para poder cambiar de tema.-¿Y cuando vamos a Green Hill? Quiero ver las flores de ese mundo.

-Tienes razón Vanellope.- Dijo Amy.- Vamonos y no perdamos mas el tiempo.

Cuando las chicas ya se habían juntado tomaron el primer tren que les guiaran al juego de Sonic y de ahí caminaron hasta llegar a donde había una especie de entrada principal, el mundo les sorprendio de inmediato a las chicas de los distintos juegos y sin mas comenzaron a recorrerlo con mucha curiosidad.

-Que asombroso se ve este panorama.- Decia Vanellope viendo la vegetación del lugar y es tan calida la luz del sol.

-Pues tu mundo para mi se ve muy apetitoso Vanellope.- Comentaba Cream quien se le saboreaba sus labios de solo recordar que el mundo de la princesa era de todo tipo de dulces y carmelos.

-Pues cuando quieras ir eres siempre bienvenida y las demas también.-Le invito.

-Vaya, esto es mas que genial.-Decia Chun Li.- Es mas tranquilo que donde actualmente vivo.

-Pues si ustedes gustan pueden venir las veces que lo deseen chicas.-Comento Amy paseando tranquilamente, llevaba su típico vestido rojo y botas del mismo color disfrutando del calor que irradiaba el verano, cruzaban ella y sus amigas lo que era la selva en busca de emociones y aventuras para poder fotografiarlas con su cámara profesional y darse asi también el lujo de respirar aire fresco de aquel lugar y desintoxicar sus pulmones de sus respectivos juegos.

Era un precioso dia hasta que vieron deslizarse a extremada velocidad a un par de automóviles de carreras compitiendo entre ellos, eran Shadow y Sonic quienes luchaban para ver quien era el vencedor, Chun Li logro atrapar a Vanellope y a Cream y brinco hacia un árbol haciendo lo mismo la princesa Peach junto con Athena, lo que no se percataron es que Amy no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Amy cuidado!-Le gritaron las chicas y Amy volteo hacia atrás, grito del susto y corrió lo mas rápido que podía hasta que los autos frenaron antes de arrollarla, esa competencia había sido interrumpida bruscamente asustando a la eriza dejándola en blanco total su piel.

-¡Quitate eriza tonta!-Le gritaba Sonic.- ¡Solo estorbas!- Dijo quitándose el casco de seguridad de su cabeza, llevaba un overol de seguridad color azul cobalto. - Vamos Shadow por hoy estuvo bueno lo de las competencias.

-¡Sonic!-Grito aterrada.- ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacerme matarme?

-No se me hace justo Sonic.- Decia el erizo negro que se alzaba el visor del casco, vestia un overol negro con franjas rojas cual si fuera competidor de formula uno aunque solo pilotaba un automóvil deportivo. - ¡Todo es tu culpa Amy, si no hubieras interferido yo le hubiera ganado a Sonic esta vez!

-¿Acaso pensabas matarme pasando por encima de mi con tu horrible aparato electrico?-Grito irritada.- ¿Es que acaso no piensas en mi seguridad?

-¡Por el amor de Dios Amy todo lo exageras, nunca te intente arrollar!- Gritaba Sonic todo enojado tirando su casco al suelo.

-¡Claro que si, lo hiciste!

-Ay no otra vez.-Decia Cream poniéndose una mano en sus ojos, todas bajaron del árbol y chun Li le pregunto.

-¿Cómo que otra vez Cream? Explicate.

-Veran cuando Amy discute con Sonic y este le sigue el juego no hay nadie quien les detenga y pueden acabar mal las cosas, la ultima vez que pelearon ella mando al erizo al hospital inconsciente.

-Uy que mal.-Opino Peach.

-¡Si ahora vienen los reclamos de una eriza tan delicada que parece frágil cuando en realidad no lo es!-Grito Sonic.

-¡No me vuelvas a decir que soy debilucha Sonic el erizo, te lo advierto!- Desafio Amy.

-Sonic…-Intentaba intervenir Shadow.

-¡Si, eso eres una maldita eriza llorona que solo depende de los fuertes para sobrevivir!

-Sonic…

-¡Ah! ¿Asi que soy una llorona eh?

-¡Si lo eres, con esa apariencia frágil de que se puede dañar al mínimo toque solo manipulas a la gente a tu antojo exagerando las cosas!

-Sonic…

-¿Crees que yo te manipulo?

-¡No lo creo, lo veo!

-Sonic…

-¡Y aunque quisieras jamás podras salir de esa fase mimada porque asi eres y asi moriras!- No midio las palabras que dijo y al instante Amy le dio una bofetada de aquellas que dejan marca de años. Shadow solo logro silbar de aquel semejante dolor. Vanellope se quedo boquiabierta pixelandose su imagen al momento, Peach se tapo la boca, Cream sus ojos , Chun Li los oídos y Athena colocaba una mano en su rostro en señal de que el erizo hacia el ridiculo.

-Esta bien Sonic… tu ganas.-Decia llorando.- Me voy pero hare que te arrepientas de tus palabras ¡Lo juro!- Salio corriendo hacia su casa intentando desahogar su coraje en su alcoba.

-Sonic ¿No crees que la regaste y con creces?-Decia Shadow con su típica seriedad.

-¡Ay por favor Shadow! ¡Ella necesitaba saber eso de una buena vez!-Dijo el erizo azul y se subio a su auto de carreras dejando a las presentes.

-Shadow.- Le hablaba Cream.- ¿Qué es lo que hacen Sonic y tu con esos autos deportivos?

-Va a ver una carrera patrocinada por la estación central de juegos, todos los videojuegos podrán participar y el ganador tendrá un jugoso premio.

-¿Y de que trata ese premio?- Pregunto Vanellope curiosa.

-El ganador tendrá unas vacaciones en la reconocida playa de koopa beach además de que se le darán bonus de expansión para su videojuego para poder ganar competencias o vencer fácilmente a los villanos o héroes de su videojuego.-Respondio Shadow subiéndose a su auto y dejando a las presentes asombradas.

-Increible.- Dijo Cream.- Es algo muy tentador.

-Pero hay que ver a Amy, parece ser que la discusión con Sonic le afecto mucho.- Sugirio Li.

-Solo espero que con la noticia que nos dio Shadow le anime un poco.- Dijo Vanellope.

-¿A que te refieres pequeña?- Pregunto Peach.

-Bueno… ¿Qué les parecería a ustedes convencer a Amy de que participe en esa carrera y le demuestre a Sonic que no es una debilucha como ellos creen?

-¿Pero como vamos a hacer que ella conduzca?-Pregunto Cream.- Nunca ha manejado ningún vehiculo en toda su vida.

-Bueno… eso dejamelo a mi.- Guiño la niña de los caramelos.

Fueron a casa de Amy para intentar levantarle el animo a la eriza, ella en un inicio se negó a participar en semejante competencia pero al final de cuentas acepto, el escuchar a Chun Li que de esa manera Sonic se tragaría sus palabras le agradaba y asi fue incrementando su ansia de derrotarlo como sea aunque ella no sabia manejar, para ello la princesa de Sugar Rush ya estaba dispuesta a enseñarle sus trucos en su propia pista de carreras.

-Entonces ya sabes Amy te espero después de que el arcade cierre para comenzar a manejar ya ¿De acuerdo amiga?

-De acuerdo Vanellope, ire a verte después.

Los días pasaban y Amy aprendia rápidamente, Chun Li estaba como jefa de mecánicas indicándole a Amy por un transmisor las acciones que debía realizar, su equipo estaba formado por Cream, Vanellope y Athena quienes estaban listas para poder hacer las reparaciones pertinentes del vehiculo por si acaso, cuando Amy había logrado llegar al circuito en tiempo record todas brincaron de la emoción.

-Lo lograste Amy.- Le comunicaba Chun Li.

-Gracias.- Decia Amy quitándose un casco de motociclista sencillo pues sabia que el casco de seguridad que usaría tenia que ser especial y elaborado con sus amigas.

-Ahora queda solo un pequeño detalle.-Dijo Vanellope.

-¿Y cual es?-Preguntaron todas.

-El diseño del uniforme.-contesto.- Y debe ser uno que no tenga nada que ver con el color rosa sino te delatarían fácilmente.

-Mientras tanto iremos a registrar a Amy en la convocatoria.- Decía muy emocionada Peach junto con Chun Li mientras Cream y Vanellope pensaban en el atuendo que Amy llevaría mientras que Athena configuraría los últimos ajustes del auto para que sea optimo su uso.

I'm headed for the border

It's on my mind

And nothin' really matters

I've got to be on time

Look in the view mirror

Is he hot on my tracks

Is he getting nearer

I feel some heat is on my back

El dia de la competencia habia llegado y el animo y furor se hacian presentes en las tribunas de la pista de carreras, algunos videojuegos reconocidos participaban en la competencia eran validos dos equipos por videojuego entre los que destacan el equipo de Kyo Kusanagi e Iori Yagami de the King of fighters teniendo como equipo a Goro Daimon, Benimaru Nikaido, Billy Kane y Ryuji Yamazaki; también estaba ahí en la carrera Crash Bandicoot con Coco y Crunch Bandicoot ,Sonic estaba junto a Shadow como equipo de mecánicos tenian a Tails, Knuckles Omega y a Rouge; por parte del videojuego Fix it felix estaba Ralph conduciendo el vehiculo y su equipo de mecánicos eran Felix por supuesto y 3 Nicelanders mas; por parte del videojuego de Street Fighter estaba el equipo de Ryu y Ken en sus respectivos vehículos y su equipo era conformado por Guile, M. Bison, Zangief y Dhalsim; y para acabar estaba el equipo de Mario Bros con Mario y Luigi y su equipo era Bowser, Yoshi y donkey Kong. Lo mas curioso de esta competición es que no había a excepción de Rouge alguna chica que participara en la competición, hasta ahora.

(Speed demon)

Speedin'on the freeway

Gotta get a leadway

(Speed demon)

Doin't it on the highway

Gotta have it my way

(Speed demon)

Mind is like a compass

I'm stoppin' at nothin'

(Speed demon)

Pull over boy and get your ticket right...

Un equipo final se presento a la competicion, no se podia distinguir a ciencia cierta quienes eran puesto que todos los participantes vestian con unas capuchas de negro aunque fueran de distinta estatura, en cierta manera se les llego a confundir con los personajes del juego de Hero´s duty pero ellos no participaban mas que como jueces, las miradas se posaban en esas personas y del automóvil deportivo negro total salía una figura bajita con casco de seguridad con vidrio polarizado.

-¡Muy bien chicos es hora de que todos se coloquen en sus posiciones de salida!-Animaba el evento el famoso Dj Jazzman del videojuego de beyblade con su carisma singular.- Les comento rápidamente el circuito que deberan de recorrer en tan solo tres vueltas, llegaran a una especie de cueva en la cual las curvas no serán nada fáciles de atravesar, pasaran por un túnel a modo de acuario en el que deben tener cuidado de que ningún jugador estrelle su vehiculo porque si no todos estarían ahogados y pasaran por una especie de desierto donde no existe pavimento alguno para poder recorrer y al final encontraran unos tramos muy suculentos por parte de sugar rush antes de que lleguen a la meta, el primer corredor que cruze la meta después de tres vueltas será el ganador de las vacaciones a Koopa Beach y obtener sus combos especiales para poder innovar a su juego.

And nothin' gonna stop me

Ain't no stop and go

I'm speedin' on the midway

I gotta really burn this road

-¿Me pregunto quien sera ese sujeto que viste de negro?-Pregunto con cierto interés Sonic a Shadow?

-Deja de sacar conclusiones y prepárate por que va a comenzar la carrera.

-Aun asi me intriga quien es este competidor. Pero bueno, el esta enano no creo que me pueda superar.-Diciendo eso vio que el misterioso caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás integrantes de su equipo cerca de el y con un aire altivo con su hombro lo empujo como dando a entender que le dejara pasar y que no era nada cosa que enfureció a Sonic y quería golpearlo pero Shadow le detuvo lo mas que podía.

Todos estaban en sus puestos de carrera cuando Dj Jazzman comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

-Y ahora contemos hacia atrás tres… dos… uno…

Los motores rugían a todo lo que dan mostrando lo potentes que eran.

-¡Ahora!

El grito de las tribunas no tardo en oírse y todos estaba tan emocionados en saber quien seria el competidor que ganara la carrera. Los integrantes del misterioso equipo negro veian a través del monitor lo que ocurria en la carrera dándole indicaciones a su representante de como manejar prudentemente y mantener la calma, el conductor recibia las indicaciones y con algunos trucos lograba posicionarse en el tercer puesto.

(Speed demon)

Speedin'on the freeway

Gotta get a leadway

(Speed demon)

Doin't it on the highway

Gotta have it my way

(Speed demon)

Mind is like a compass

I'm stoppin' at nothin'

(Speed demon)

Just, pull over boy and get your ticket right...

Un descuido habia hecho Sonic, hubo una piedra en la región desetico que lo desestabilizo e hizo perder velocidad aprovechando ese momento Kyo para poder aplastar el pedal a todo lo que da pero lo que no se había percatado el joven luchador es que su contrincante del auto del color negro acelero rápidamente y le llevaba ventaja en exceso Kyo intento acelerar pero una rueda por desgracia se había ponchado y causo una carambola masiva de la cual solo salieron bien librados Sonic, Shadow y Ralph, dejando a los demás concursantes descalificados.

Speed demon, you're the very same one

Who said the future's in your hands

The life you save could be your own

You're preachin' 'bout my life like you're the law

Gonna live each day and hour like

For me there's no tomorrow

Go! Go! Go! Aaow!

-Tal parece que solo sobreviven cuatro competidores en la carrera, esto es asombroso.-Comentaba Dj Jazzman por el micrófono portátil mientras veian la situación los espectadores por la pantalla.-Esto va a estar excepcional amigos, me pregunto quien de los cuatro se quedara sin premio.

-Pues no sere yo el perdedor ¡Activando turbo a mi vehiculo!- Grito Sonic que se había desesperado y literalmente quemaba las ruedas por tal de ser el No uno de la carrera ya estaban cerca de la vuelta final y cerca de reclamar el premio.

-No lo seras amigo, te ganare yo.- Dijo el competidor desconocido y acelero sin necesidad de usar su poder turbo, estaban muy parejos y no se sabia exactamente quien seria el ganador de la carrera, Shadow por su parte no se quedo atrás y también acelero aunque para el demoledor no había cambio alguno acelero minimo su velocidad y dejo atrás a Shadow.

Sonic había entrado en la desesperación y a como de lugar quería vencer al competidor negro pero por mas que lo intentaba este le cerraba el paso y eso causaba la irritación del erizo.

-¡Ahora si me hartaste pequeño enano, te desapareceré del camino!

Apreto el pedal de la velocidad y le dio un impacto para que se desestabilizara el vehiculo cosa que logro solo un poco, Tails intento comunicarse con la radio con Sonic pero este no le hacia caso.

-Sonic, tranquilo, si desestabilizas ese carro y lo sacas de la carrera a ti te podrían descalificar también.

-¡No dejare que me gane Tails, no me dejare vencer por un enano!

-Por el amor de dios Sonic, no vayas a hacer una estupidez como es tu costumbre.- Le recrimino Knuckles.

-¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no lo derrotare como sea!-Grito Sonic y estaba decidido a sacar del camino al misterioso corredor.-Nadie es mejor que yo.

(Speed demon)

Speedin'on the freeway

Gotta get a leadway

(Speed demon)

Got fire in my pocket

I just lit a rocket

(Speed demon)

(He say) Just, pull over boy and get your ticket right

(Speed demon)

(He say) Pull over boy and get your ticket right

(Speed demon)

Just, pull over boy and eat your ticket

Pull over boy

Pull over boy and get your ticket right

Ugh!

Aaow!

Uhh!

Hoo!

Sonic intentaba volcar el carro pero era imposible, el corredor negro activo un campo de energía que repelia ataques y generaba daño a quien lo intentara atacar cosa que fue contraproducente al erizo pues sus ruedas se poncharon y se estrello directamente hacia unos caramelos que amortiguaron el golpe eliminándolo por completo de la carrera, asegurando la victoria del primer lugar al misterioso y en segundo lugar al demoledor y por ultimo en tercer lugar a Shadow. Dejando a un Sonic furioso llegaron de inmediato Knuckles y compañía para auxiliarlo.

Get your ticket right

Pull over boy - get your ticket right

Pull over boy and get your ticket right

Pull over boy

Pull over boy and get your ticket

Eat your ticket

Get your ticket

Eat yo', get yo', Hoo! Aaow!

Get your ticket right

-Y ahora presentamos al ganador de la competencia.- Anunciaba Dj Jazzman.-¿ Podria quitarse el casco para poder ver su rostro por favor?

Sonic estaba con el orgullo en el suelo, no quería ver la ceremonia de premiación pero por Shadow lo haría, en ese momento cuando estaba quitándose el casco el corredor anónimo todos se fueron de espaldas pues Amy era quien le había vencido de buena ley a Sonic.

-¿Amy? ¿Cómo pudiste?-Gritaba Sonic algo alterado.

-Dijiste que yo no podría hacer nada y que era frágil y delicada, ahora ya vez que no lo soy y si quiero con el apoyo de mis amigas te puedo vencer cuantas veces sean necesarias.

Sonic apretó los puños, Knuckles y Tails fueron a ver lo que había pasado y calmar al erizo antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez pero lo único que paso fue que delante del podio de los ganadores se arrodillo y le hablo.

-Lamento haberte dicho todas esas palabras crueles… perdóname por ser una bestia.

-Y vaya que bestia eres.-Le susurro Vanellope mientras las demás le decían que guardara silencio.

-Sonic…-Dijo la eriza con voz queda.

El erizo estaba arrodillado aun y Amy se agacho, lo levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estas perdonado… olvidemos lo que paso y sigamos adelante.

-Te prometo no agredirte mas, lo juro.-Le dio un beso en los labios cosa que dejo anonadada a la eriza y que sus amigas se rieran discretamente.

Dj Jazzman Entregaba el combo de expasion a los tres ganadores y eran recibidos con un caluroso aplauso de todas las tribunas, la imaginación de las chicas se resumia en una cosa, el trabajo en equipo puede ser el mejor que si trabaja uno solo, y después de la entrega todos se fueron a celebrar al hotel Koopa Beach mientras Miku cantaba para amenizar la cena de gala de los ganadores, fue una bonita noche de la cual ellos jamas la olvidarían y fue cuando Sonic aprendio a apreciar a Amy …¿O se enamoro de ella al fin?


End file.
